Marriage is easy right?
by Kyuubi123
Summary: Akastuki is defeated, Madara's plan is destroyed, Sasuke has been brought back, and Naruto is Hokage. What could possibly be wrong now? Well lets just say that our heros are trying to adjust to marriage. Naru/hina, shika/tem, neji/ten, sasu/saku, cho/ino
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Kyuubi123 here with my first attempt at a fanfic. Inspired by Leaf Ranger let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto, because if I did than the show would be MUCH better.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Things were peaceful in the village of konoha. The sun had set, the shopes were closing up, parents were going home to their kids, and ninja were getting a good night's rest in preparation for the next day and a new mission. Yes everything was peaceful, except in a bar. This however was no simple bar as it was frequently used by some of the most powerful shinobi in the village. Ninja such as Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju, and Ibiki Morino are known for their frequent visits. Currently, however there sits a single patron at the bar seemingly trying to drown his frustrations in alcohol. This is none other than the current hokage 25 year old Naruto Namikaze. Naruto has grown over the years into a battle hardened shinobi who will not hesitate to take down an enemy to what he considers precious to him or his village. He had a list of accomplishments a mile long. Defeating the akatsuki leader pein when he infiltrated the village 9 years ago, defeating Madara Uchiha with the same curse that was bestowed upon him at birth and ending the seemingly immortal uchiha's existence, Uniting the 5 great villages under one government. Just to name a few. However no man is unbeatable and the look on naruto's face is the look of utter defeat and hopelessness. Why you ask? The answer is simple, ask yourself what the one great weakness of all men is….Women. Yes naruto is in this bar to get over the pain's of being a married man. He is married to Hinata Hyuuga. The former heir to the Hyuuga clan. Yes naruto finally figured out that she loved him, but it wasn't easy the kyuubi had to basically beat it into his head nine years ago when he was fighting pein.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto had returned at the summons of Tsunade. When he heard that pein was in the village he saw it as his chance to get revenge for the death of Jiraya and as an opportunity to try his new sage mode abilities. One by one he fought the separate bodies, whose effectiveness was cut short by being separated, and with the help of his fellow konoha allies was able to defeat each and every one of them. However, the battle was far from over.

Naruto was kneeling on the ground in front of the last pein body, trying to catch his breath and feeling the demonic chakra of kyuubi healing him when he suddenly found himself hit by a bunch of what looked like paper shuriken. Looking up into the sky he saw another akatsuki. He was a long way from help as he had chased this last body of pain out into the forest, to even let one live way enough for him to come back just as strong in the future. She had blue hair with some sort of flower in it, and was flying with what looked like wings made of paper.

"Who are you?!" naruto said.

"I am Konan, the messenger of god." she said

Naruto snorted, "What god, he seems pretty mortal to me, or did you not see me kill him?"

Konan became livid. "He is not dead! There is no way he could die to an insignificant demon like you!"

"Whatever lady tell it to the six dead bodies I left on the ground"

This proved to be the wrong thing to say as Konan proceeded to attack Naruto again with her paper shuriken.

'_Crap, I still haven't recovered enough from using the sage power_.' Naruto thought while he continued to evade the deadly projectiles. One went through his leg, and he fell to the ground.

"This is the end for you demon!" Konan said no longer caring that Naruto had to live so that the kyuubi could be extracted. "I will end your existence here!" shouted Konan as she launched hundreds of paper shuriken at Naruto.

'Kyuubi help me out or we're both dead!' Naruto yelled at the eon old fox inside of him.

'**I can't you idiot! My power is still healing you from the battle against Pein!' **yelled the fox.

'_This can't be it! I haven't come this far just to be beaten by this blue haired freak!'_ thought naruto.

Konan launches her attack, smiling at the enraged look of defeat on the kyuubi container's face.

"Rotation!"

Both Naruto and Konan were surprised to see the shuriken blocked upon a spinning wall of chakra that had landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto initially thought that Neji had come and saved him until he saw who it really was.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?!" yelled Naruto

Hinata turned to the boy that she secretly loved "I followed you when you chased after the enemy Naruto-kun. I thought you might need some help." Hinata said.

Konan was enraged, how dare this little girl come between her and her revenge. "Out of the way girl or you can die with this demon!"

Hinata stood tall and with a determined voice yelled "Naruto-kun is not a demon and I will never let you kill him!"

Konan took a moment to inspect this girl and saw the same look in her eyes as she herself had when she gazed upon Pein. '_She loves him?_'

"So you love this demon do you girl, fine then join him in oblivion! **Razor wind jutsu**!" yelled konan. Suddenly konan's body turned into paper and completely surrounded naruto and hinata in a tornado of paper. Her voice came from all around them "Make peace as this is my ultimate jutsu. There is no escape!"

Naruto stood on his finally healed leg and looked at the spinning wall of paper all around them. While he was curious as to what konan meant when she said hinata loved him he simply disregarded it as a lie or some sort of trick. He decided to test her technique and hopefully find a weakness. "**Shadow clone jutsu**!" Dozens of clones launched themselves at various angles at the wall of paper to see if they could escape. All of the clones were instantly shredded ad dispersed. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the information given when the clones had dispersed, trying to find any weakness. Finding nothing he decides to use the rasengan but again fails to accomplish anything.

"Stop wasting your time. This jutsu is my ultimate attack and defense. I cannot be harmed and I can collapse upon you whenever I wish shredding you and your pretty girlfriend into pieces." said Konan.

Hinata looked around with her byakugan but all she could see was a wall of paper powered by chakra she could tell that her gentle fist would not have the power behind it to break through. "Naruto-kun does she have any weakness?"

Naruto looked at Hinata but before he could say anything he and hinata were struck by flying pieces of paper leaving them with multiple wounds.

"I have no weakness girl. That was but a brief example of my strength I have left you two alive simply so that I could torture you. I think that I will kill the demon first so you can know what it feels like to lose the one you love!" said Konan.

'_There she goes again with the love thing, Hinata couldn't possibly love me_.' Naruto thought. 'Whatever _we have to find a way out of here, but this seems even more impenetrable than haku's technique, and I still haven't recovered enough to use either kyuubi's or the sage power_.'

"Hinata all that I know is that she is weak against water, but I don't know any water techniques." Naruto said dejectedly.

Hinata just looked at naruto and had never seen him look so defeated. "Naruto-kun it doesn't matter how it looks we won't back down and we won't quit because that is our ninja way." she said.

Naruto looked at hinata with awe; she always knew how to lift his spirits when he was feeling discouraged. "Hinata…agh" screamed naruto as he fell forward. Hinata quickly grabbed him and saw that several paper-like lances had pierced him in the back.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" yelled hinata.

"I told you that I would kill him in front of you girl. How does it feel to know that the one you love will die in your arms?" konan said.

"He will not die! He is Naruto Uzumaki and he will never fall to the likes of you!" yelled hinata.

Naruto had not yet lost consciousness but he couldn't move. The last thought he had before the darkness took him was '_she believes in my… she never doubted me once……..why?_'

Hinata saw that naruto had lost consciousness and even he would die soon from blood loss, she didn't do something. '_What am I going to do_?' she thought. She soon dropped her head to naruto's chest and began to cry.

"So you have finally realized that there is no escape for you. You sealed your fate when you decided to defend that demon. Prepare yourself for death!" Konan said as she slowly began to recede toward naruto and hinata. She could have killed them quickly but she wanted to savior the death of the demon and the girl who dared defy her.

Closer and closer the tornado of paper closed around them until she was only an inch away from them. "DIE!!" shouted konan.

"**Water style, water geyser jutsu!**" Suddenly a large geyser of water erupted from the ground soaking Naruto, Hinata, and most importantly konan. As all the paper reformed to create her body konan had no time to question what happened before she was struck by Hinata.

"2 strikes"

"4strikes"

"8 strikes"

"16 strikes"

"32 strikes"

"64 strikes"

"128 strikes"

"356 strikes" yelled the enraged Hinata. Not only did this woman attack her village but she almost took away Hinata's love. The timid failure had blossomed into a ferocious warrior. She walked over to where Konan had fallen and picked her up by her cloak.

"How?" was all that the quickly dying akatsuki was able to force out.

"When I placed my head on naruto-kun's body you believed that I had given up but what I was really doing was using my byakugan to find an underground water source. I have an affinity for water but I cannot create it out of thin air, nor can I control it for a long time. I needed you to come closer and while I could not see your face I could analyze from your voice that you would not have made our deaths quick. I knew that you would make the mistake of coming to close. Then all I had to do was wait until you were close enough to use my technique." Hinata said.

"I can't believe that I was beaten by you, one who loves that demon." Konan said

"You are much stronger, faster, and more intelligent than I am, but you underestimated me and that is the downfall of many shinobi." Hinata said "Oh and one more thing before your eyes roll into the back of your head", Hinata then struck Konan in the chest when enough chakra to liquefy her organs, "Naruto is not nor has he ever been a demon the only demon her is you." She dropped konan to the ground and shakily walked over to naruto. She pulled out the paper and began to heal him. She knew of the kyuubi and knew that he would be okay as long as she could halt the bleeding.

Naruto woke up to find hinata asleep on top of him. He looked around and saw the dead body of konan. "Did hinata do all of that! She's amazing, but why did she but herself in danger for me?"

"**HOW IGNORANT ARE YOU!!"** Kyuubi said to naruto **"It's obvious that the girl likes, even loves you! It has been obvious since you were in the academy HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!!" **

Naruto looked at hinata and felt conflicted. '_How could she love me? How do I feel about her? What about Sakura_?' Naruto shook this off and gently picked hinata up. He started walking back to the village with her in his arms. '_Maybe after this is all over I can get to know hinata better._' Naruto thought. He continued back to the village deciding to see where the future led him.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Thinking back, naruto felt like an idiot for not understanding hinata's feelings. After that he didn't have time to ponder his love life as he had to fight Madara Uchiha. If that wasn't hard enough he had to deal with the bijuu that escaped after he defeated madara. That was the hardest obstacle to accomplish as he had to use all of kyuubi's power to defeat them. That should have killed him however; Tsunade had sacrificed herself just as chiyo had for gaara to bring him back. Her last words were for naruto to be instated as the 6th hokage. Naruto sighed at the sad memory, and downed another drink. After everything had settled down, naruto began to date hinata. His feelings for sakura had changed over the years and he saw her more as a sister or cousin instead of a love interest. He and hinata had been married for over 3 three years, and while for the most part they had a very happy life together, there were times when Naruto had to get away.

Thus we come to the reason for Naruto's presence in this bar. He was having a hard day and needed to take a break. However, our hero is not alone in his marital problems as in walks sasuke uchiha. Sasuke had returned to konoha after losing the fight to naruto which is still talked about as one of the most destructive and brutal fights to exist since the third great ninja war. After returning to Konoha, sasuke had to deal with a very enraged sakura. It took one year for sakura to even speak to him. This normally wouldn't bother him, but with his brother and madara died he was truly the last Uchiha and he wanted to settle down. Finally sakura forgave him after a long, and on his part painful, conversation between the two. He was now married to sakura and was relatively happy. He sat beside naruto and ordered a beer.

"What are doing here sasuke?" naruto asked.

"Hm" was sasuke's reply

"Trouble at home" Naruto asked ignoring sasuke's bad mood.

"You have no idea" Sasuke said.

"Looks like I'm in the right place" Both naruto and sasuke turned to see Shikamaru nara enter the bar. "What, you think that you two are the only ones with women problems." He said. Shikamaru had married Temari a few years back. When asked why he married a girl that he himself considered to be the most troublesome women alive, Shikamaru simply said "It wasn't really my decision. She may be troublesome but would you say no to a girl with an 80 pound fan who wanted to get married?"

While they were happy, just like naruto and sasuke, there were ups and downs and he was in the midst of one of those downs.

"Looks like a party, can I join?" Said Choji akamichi as he entered after shikamaru.

"It's a free country and a free bar you don't need to ask them." Said Neji Hyuuga as he walked in.

"I could use the company as well." Stated Gaara as he walked in. As all of the countries were united there was no need for the kages to stay in their respective villages. With this being the case gaara would visit knonha regularly to be with his friends.

"Well the gangs all here." Said Naruto "What are you guys in here for?"

"Same reason as you" said shikamaru

"Women" everyone said.

"Man I love Ino but sometimes she drives me nuts!" said choji.

"Yeah, she can't be as bad as Tenten is."said Neji

"Whatever you guys have it easy." Stated Naruto "What I'm going through is horrible."

"Oh yeah well I bet you don't have a wife how tosses and turns in her sleep." Said neji

"And how is that a bad thing?" asked sasuke

"She goes to bed with a mace!" yelled neji

"Why?!" everyone asked. "She said that she feels weird if she doesn't have a weapon on her." Said neji with a defeated look on his face. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be woken up every hour by a mace hitting you." Neji said.

"Yeah that suck but that's nothing compared to temari." Said Shikamaru. "At least you guys are the men in your house if I don't do exactly what she wants as soon as she wants it then I get a 80 pound fan to my head. How troublesome."

"At least you get to eat!" Yelled Choji. "If it's not breakfast, lunch or dinner than Ino won't let me have anything to eat."

"Can't you just go out to eat and never tell her?" asked neji

"You are talking about a women that can go into my mind whenever she wants and see if I am lying." Said choji with tears in his eyes. "And if that is bad enough than she tells all of the restaurants to not serve me!!"

"Ouch." Sasuke said. "well at least your wife leaves you alone sometimes. It's always sasuke this and sasuke that. It's like a broken record!" sasuke said breaking his bottle of alcohol. "Thank Kami for ear plugs."

"Matsuri can somehow get past my sand." Gaara said. "And as she has become suna's best wepon user and I have never developed a need to dodge see countinually threats me to do what she wants."

"Yeah well you guys all have it easy!" Yelled Naruto. "What Hinata does is much, much, much, much worse than that!" He said

"And what could be worse than all of that?" asked sasuke

"She…..She….She….SHE WON'T MAKE ME RAMEN!!" Yelled naruto as he broke out into tears.

It was silent in the bar for a minute until the other men picked themselves off of the floor and stared at the blond leader. "THAT"S IT?!" They yelled.

"What do you mean that's it! It's horrible" said naruto

All of the men simply looked at him thinking: "What an Idiot."

"Well aside from that. We have it pretty rough." Said sasuke.

Everyone looked down into their drinks and sighed. They were some of the best of the best and they were truly whipped by their wives.

"Ahem."

All of the men instantly turned around to meet the angry stares of their respective wives.

"Naruto we need to talk." Said Hinata namikaze, with a very angry look in her eye.

Every male in the bar looked at their wife and they all had one collective thought, "OH CRAP!!"

end

**Well that's my first fic. Tell me what you think and do you think that I should write one last chapter to this story where the men face their wives? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved the reviews I got and so by popular demand here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto, because if I did than the show would be MUCH better.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Naruto Namikazie is considered to be the greatest hokage of all time, even at his young age. It is said that no one can best him in combat. Everyone looks to him for inspiration and under his leadership the united villages stay in harmony.

Sasuke uchiha is the last remaining uchiha and personal bodyguard of naruto. He is said to be the master of the mangekyou sharingan and the master of the lightning element.

Choji akamichi is the clan head of the akamichi clan and is inarguably the strongest to ever lead to date. He can crush a boulder with little to no effort and can expand his size to that of a giant in less than a second. While still on the large side, he is incredibly durable and one of the hardest hitting shinobi konoha has.

Shikamaru nara is the leader of the nara clan. He is a genius among geniuses as he is said to be able to glance at any situation and analyze over 200 different battle scenarios within 5 seconds or less. He is konoha's best strategist and has led them every team under his command to victory with little to no loss.

Neji hyuuga is the leader of the hyuuga clan. He has incented many ground breaking reforms among the clan. The curse seal is forever banned, the houses have been united, and the gentle fist style has been changed. No longer is the style considered perfect and enforced upon every member. Now, while the basics are still taught, every learner is allowed to venture out and find new ways to use the style, thus eliminating future enemy's ability to see the style once and make counters to it. Neji is said to be the best fighter and clan head there ever was.

Gaara is the best kazekage to emerge from the sand village. Under him the village has prospered. He has gone from being their greatest weapon that killed any and everyone to being their greatest leader who cares for everyone under him.

Every one of these men are the best of the best. Fight one of them in battle and you are lucky to get away. Fight two or more and it was good knowing you. These men had faced death dozens of times and never flinched.

And right now each and every one of them is gazing upon their respect wives and is scared stiff.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk", repeated Hinata Naimkaze.

"About what hinata-chan?" naruto said slowly trying to move further away from her.

"You know very well what!" yelled hinata, as every wife walked toward their husbands, their eyes showing anger.

"**Shadow possession jutsu**." stated Shikamaru, in his normal bored tone as if his wife wasn't bearing down on him with death in her eyes a moment ago.

Every woman froze as the technique took effect and were unable to move.

"Way to go shikamaru!" yelled naruto, "As expected from my top strategist."

Every man let out a deep breath of relief, and suddenly thought that they should take advantage of the situation.

"Sakura I was wrong before." Stated sauske, "you aren't like a broken record, you're more like a banshee."

"WHAT!!!" yelled sakura, breaking several glass bottles.

"Bartender, bring me meat and a lot of it!" said choji.

"Choji you know you aren't allowed to have snacks, especially barbeque!" yelled Ino.

Neji walked up to tenten and took her scroll containing her weapons. He then proceeded to throw them as far as he could out the door.

"NEJI!!" yelled Tenten snarling at her husband.

"Gaara you know you are supposed to do your paperwork before you leave the village, it took me 3 hours to finish it." said matsuri

"Which is exactly why I didn't do it." Said gaara

"Hinata why won't you make me ramen anyway!" yelled naruto.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERE SMARTER I WOULDN'T COOK FISH ALL THE TIME!" screamed the enraged Hinata.

Every one, man and women had one thought, "Ouch".

"That was mean hinata, anyway you can't do anything to us since you seem to be suck at the moment." said naruto.

Suddenly shikamaru released his technique and the women were freed.

"What was that naruto?" said hinata with a smile.

"Shikamaru why did you let them go?!" yelled naruto.

"It's too troublesome to explain." Said shikamaru in his same bored tone.

Every man found themselves in the same situation they were in before with one huge exception. Whereas before the women were angry, now they were livid. The men had forgotten the ancient rule for a husband "when your wife is angry DO NOT do anything to make it worse."

The men had a choice. They could stand firm and exercise their status as the man, or they could run like cowards. Naruto summed this decision up in one statement.

"SCATTER"

Every man ran in a different direction to evade their wives, except for shikamaru.

Temari walked up to him and said "why didn't you run, and better yet why did you let us go?"

"I had thought of 300 different scenarios of how this could have turned out and releasing you was the least painful one." Shikamaru said as he finishes off his beer.

Temari smiles saying "It's great having such a smart husband."

WHAM

Shikamaru's head slammed into the counter courtesy of temari's fan. "Now maybe you'll use that intelligence of yours next time you decide to skip out on your chores." Temari said as she drags shikamaru back home.

**(with choji)**

Choji knew that if Ino caught him then it was all over for him and his food. He tried running out the front door and hiding in the back alley.

'I hope that I can stay away from Ino long enough for her to cool down.' Thought choji. Unfortunately this is was not to be as Ino found him.

"Choji Akamichi, you have exactly 5 seconds to get out here and 3 of them are already gone!" yelled Ino.

Choji sighed. He knew that if he kept running then things would only get worse. He decided to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Ino I know that you are very mad right now, but can I at least say one thing?" asked choji.

"Make it quick!" Ino said.

"Ino being married means giving yourself completely to your partner. You share everything the good and the bad and you accept your partner in spite of their faults. I accept everything about you. I accept the good like how you have a great heart. I also accept your faults like how you are so obsessed with my weight. What I mean Ino is that I love you for the good and the bad." Choji said

"That's so sweet." Ino said while wiping her eyes.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" asked choji.

"NO WAY, **mind transfer jutsu**." Yelled Ino

"Crap." Choji said as Ino took over his mind. Ino, now controlling choji's body picked up her own body and walked them back home.

'Just wait Choji, when we get home prepare to go on an extreme diet! From now own no dessert' Ino thought.

**(With gaara)**

Gaara didn't get scared. Gaara didn't run away. And yet he now doing both of them as he did everything to get away from matsuri, who was having target practice with him.

"Come back here Gaara!" yelled matsuri

"I don't have a death wish." Gaara said

Matsuri suddenly stopped throwing weapons at gaara and stood still. "Is that what you think Gaara?" asked matsuri tearfully.

Gaara stopped running and looked at matsuri. He hated to see her cry and usually killed anyone who was responsible.

"Stop crying matsuri." Gaara said

"B-But you think that I want to k-kill you." She said as she began to openly weep. "I love you Gaara do you really think that I would kill the man I love especially with what happened to my parents?"

Gaara sighed and began to walk toward her to comfort her. **(If you think he should have kept running your right)**When he was in front of her he wrapped her in his arms. "I am sorry Matsuri" he said.

"You're sorry, well your gonna be!" she said as she took out a mace and slammed gaara in the head.

"You make it so easy Gaara" she said as she put away her eye drops. She then proceeded to grab her husband and drag him back to the sand village.

**(with Neji)**

Unlike the others, Neji was running to a specific place. He used his byakugan and found her scroll. He picked it up and smiled.

"Well tenten what do you plan to do now without your weapons?" Neji smugly said.

"Neji do you think that that is my only scroll?" tenten said. "What kind of weapon specialist do you take me for?"

Tenten then activated the container seals on her arms and suddenly was holding ten scrolls.

"Now then I think we have some business to discuss." Tenten said.

Neji had no time to make a comment as he was desperately trying to keep himself from becoming a pincushion.

"**Rotation!**" yelled neji as he began to spin and deflect all of his wife's weapons.

This however was exactly what tenten had been waiting for. All of the weapons were simply a diversion to lure him into using his rotation. She took out a whip with a spike on the end of it and whipped it at the spinning dome of chakra. The spike at the end of the whip was made to react to chakra, so unlike the other weapons that simply bounced off, the spike was caught in the rotating dome of chakra and soon the whip was spinning around the dome. As soon as neji stopped spinning tenten pulled the whip taut and it entangled her husband.

"Come now neji, I'm your wife I know all of your strengths and weaknesses." Tenten said.

"Tenten be reasonable. You have to admit that have a mace with you every night is crazy and hazardous to my health." Neji replied.

Tenten looked thoughtful. "Your right, what was I thinking! Taking a mace to bed every night is crazy!" she said.

Neji let out a big sigh of relief.

"So from now on I going to bed with my tonfa!" she said as she proceeded to drag neji home.

'TONFA , those things hurt worse than a mace and there are two of them!' Neji thought. He could already feel the pain.

**(with naruto and sasuke)**

Naruto and sasuke had decided to stick together and were currently running away from their irate wives. When Hinata and Sakura had them cornered in on the rooftops they knew they had to think fast.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked

"I have an idea. **Shadow clone jutsu!**" yelled naruto as dozens of naruto clones came into existence. "**Henge**!" Naruto yelled as half of the clones transformed to look like sasuke.

"Well how do you plane to tell us apart." The group of clones said.

Hinata calmly looked at them and stated "The real naruto and sasuke are in a lot of trouble so DO NOT SCREW WITH ME!" she yelled.

All of the clones as one simply pointed in the direction that the real naruto and sasuke had run in. "They went that way." The clones said as they dispersed.

"Crap!" naruto said.

"What is it?" questioned sasuke.

"My clones told them where we are." Naruto said.

"Why would they do that?! They are you aren't they?" yelled sasuke.

"Shadow clones can think independently if you haven't forgotten. Hinata scared them enough that they didn't want to cross them." Naruto explained.

"Just great! Where are we going to go now?" asked sasuke as they quickly ducked in an alley to escape detection.

"I have an idea, follow me." Said naruto.

**(Kakashi's House)**

Kakashi walked to his door to see who was ringing his door bell only to be confronted by his two former students.

"Kakashi, you have to hide us!" yelled naruto.

"Why are trying to hide?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata and Sakura are after us and they aren't in a very good mood." Sasuke said.

"You know that as your former teacher I feel that I should let you learn the age old lesson that states to NEVER screw with your wife." Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

"I think that I should inform you that as the hokage I can ban the reading if Icha Icha books." Naruto said with a smile of his own.

"Hide in the bedroom. It's two doors down on the right." Kakashi said with a sigh.

As soon as the naruto and sasuke had left to hide the door rang again.

Kakashi opened the door only to be confronted by Hinata and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei have you seen Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi started to sweat. "I have no idea where they could be." He said.

Hinata looked at kakashi. "You know kakashi, if you don't tell us what you know then I will personally tell Shizune where you keep your Icha Icha stash."

This made kakashi sweat even more. He and Shizune had been married for a few years. Many thought it weird that two people so different could end up together. Kakshi was never on time and he was very laid back, while shizune was a stickler for punctuality and was always a little uptight. However, they balanced each other very well. Shizune became more relaxed and wasn't uptight and Kakashi was on time more often. According to kakashi, ever since he was with shizune it was easier to let the past rest, so he wasn't at the memorial stone that often.

However, there was one thing that the couple had a problem over, Kakashi's collection of icha icha books. Shizune refused to let him read them, saying that if he read them then that showed others that she wasn't enough for him. Kakashi had relented and had, seemingly, stopped reading them. He always kept a secret stash, though, and read them in private when shizune wasn't around. If she found out, then things could get very bad for him.

"Their hiding in the bedroom 2 doors down you can't miss it and their probably trying to jump out the window as we speak." Kakashi said very quickly.

"Thanks" both wives said as they ran to confront their husbands.

(with sasuke and naruto)

Sasuke and naruto were indeed trying to jump out the window when their wives broke down the door.

"Come on hinata, there's no need to angry." Naruto said while backing up.

"Sakura…..I meant what I said." Sasuke said.

"Why did you say that!" naruto asked

"We are going to go down anyway, might as well go down fighting." Sasuke said.

Hinata activated her byakugan while sakura put on her gloves.

"So I'm a banshee am I sasuke?" sakura said.

"All this time you have been mopping around the house like a lost puppy because I won't make you ramen! I thought that you were upset over something important." said hinata.

The wives advanced upon their husbands. Naruto and sasuke jumped out the window.

"**Summing jutsu!**" naruto yelled.

Gamabunta the boss toad looked at naruto. "**What do you want brat?**" he said.

"Boss toad, help us out. We need to get out of here now!" naruto replied.

"**Fine but I want an explanation later**.**" **Gamabunta said as he turned and hopped away with the men on his back.

Suddenly a large boulder flew past Gamabunta's head.

"**What was that!**" yelled the boss toad.

"That was my wife." Sasuke said.

"**Wait a minute! Are you telling me that we are running from your wives! I am not a taxi Naruto!**" yelled Gamabunta as he stopped hopping.

"Come on Boss. Hinata and Sakura are really upset." Naruto said.

"**Tough! You need to learn not to tick off your wife and to take your punishment like a man! Besides, I always like hinata better!**" yelled Gamabunta as he dispelled himself.

Naruto and Sasuke plummeted until the hit the ground. As they got up they were face to face with their wives, and this time there was no escape.

"**Gentle fist style: 32 Strikes**" yelled Hinata as she put naruto down.

Sakura simply ran up to sasuke, quicker than he could react thanks to the fall, and punched him.

They looked at each other with smiles and proceeded to take their husbands home.

**(Next day)**

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache and was sore all over. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He slowly shuffled to the shower and let the warm water sooth his muscles. As he got out of the shower he contemplated the argument he knew was coming. Suddenly he smelled the most heavenly scent in the world, Ramen! He ran to the kitchen to see a huge bowl of ramen on the table. Hinata wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto looked at her. "Hinata what's going on? I thought that you weren't going to make me ramen? I thought you were still made from last night." Naruto said confused.

She looked at him lovingly, "Naruto I thought a lot last night after I knocked you out." She said and giggled at his annoyed look.

"I realized that when I married you I was accepting you for the good and the bad. I realize that I don't want to change you. I love you just the way you are." She said.

"You mean how I am the strongest ninja around, the best hokage ever, and ruggedly handsome?" naruto said with a smile.

"No, I mean how you are something hard headed, stubborn and a ramen addict." Hinata said laughing at his fallen expression. "But you have the biggest heart in the world, you're a great husband, and I love you." She said and gave him a kiss.

'Man I have a great wife!' naruto thought as he proceeded to eat his ramen.

"Hinata! Why is there fish in my ramen!" he yelled.

All around Konoha the other men were awaking to similar treatment. Their wives were making up with their husbands.

Shikamaru awoke to see temari making _him_ breakfast not the other way around, though he had to clean up afterwards.

Choji awoke to a big feast made especially for him by Ino, though she cooked with lean meat and little salt, ate all he could.

Sasuke awoke to find sakura making breakfast and she didn't instantly jump on him, that was all he needed for it to be a good day.

Gaara awoke in the sand village to find matsuri had done his paperwork for him so they could have the day off to relax.

Neji woke up for the first time without the aid of a mace to his face to find tenten sleeping beside him. She decided that she didn't need a weapon in the bed to make her feel safe, that's what she had him for. Though she did decide to go to bed with a whip sometimes.(**if you don't get it read slower)**

All the couples realized that marriage is a partnership. It cannot thrive unless both sides are willing to make an effort for it to work. For this to happen sometimes one or both sides must concede on certain things. Marriage isn't always easy but if you are with the one that God has promised you then it is well worth it.

**End**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I was actually going to delete it at first because I didn't think that it would go well. Now I have confidence that my future fics will turn out okay. I don't know when I will have the next one out but rest assured that my next one will be of epic length. See you next time. Kyuubi123 out!**


End file.
